Light TV - God's Channel of Blessings (Program Schedule)
DZJV-TV 33 was the UHF major terrestrial TV network of ZOE Broadcasting Network. It means the ZTV radio stations Z 100.1 FM and Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz in Metro Manila. ZTV 33 is being operated by Studio 26 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at the 22/F, Strata 200 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:30am - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo) *5:00am - ZTV RadyoviZion 33 (interactive morning news program) (anchored by Jonathan Jabson for ZTV 33 and Johnny Midnight for Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:00am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (morning news and talk show) (with Jun Obrero, Justo C. Justo and Gemma Cruz Araneta) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *8:30am - Doc Willie and Liza (medical program) (with Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *9:30am - The 700 Club Asia *10:30am - Aq-Ri Express (aquacultural-oriented and livelihood show) (with Ka Gery Geronimo) *11:00am - NegoExpress (entepeneur show) (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) *11:30am - ZTV Balita sa Tanghali (noontime newscast) (anchored by Jaime Fabregas) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *12:00nn - Noontime Toons (noontime animated shows) *12:30pm - Classic Cartoons (classic animated shows) *1:00pm - ZTV Music Videos (Pure of music videos from Foreign and Pinoy artist) (with VJ Jed Montero) *1:30pm - United Shelter Health Show (medical program) (with Jorel Tan) *2:00pm - Global Today (afternoon international news program) (anchored by Madam Rosa) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *2:30pm - The Flintstones (old cartoons) (Monday); The Flying House (Tuesday); The Jetsons (old cartoons) (Wednesday); Fantastic Four '''(old cartoons) (Thursday); '''Winx Club (teen animation) (Friday) *3:00pm - Madam Rosa Live (news and commentary talk show) (with Madam Rosa) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *3:30pm - ZTV Balitakla (comedy news program) (anchored by Hannah Cabanban) *4:00pm - BingoMillions (game show) *4:15pm - Legal Forum (with Atty. Joji Alonso) *4:30pm - Talk to Harry (talk show) (with Harry Tambuatco) *5:00pm - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (Monday and Friday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (Tuesday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (Wednesday); I Love Pinas! (with Carlo Lorenzo) (Thursday) *5:30pm - Ikaw ang Mahal Ko (teleserye) (starting Richard Quan as Pepito Bautista and Tessie Tomas as Leyo Bautista) *6:00pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon (one-hour flagship news program) (anchored by Tony Israel and Gemma Cruz Araneta) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:00pm - Juan On Juan (live television talk show) (with John D. Borra) *8:00pm - Only Gemma (travel show) (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) (Monday); Acoustic Show (musical show) (with Paul Toledo) (Tuesday); The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (musical variety show) (with Buddy Zamora) (Wednesday) Destiny Live @ Studio 26 (musical show) (Thursday); Urban Nights (variety show) (with Mary Emme) (Friday) *8:30pm - Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26 (musical show) (Thursday) *9:00pm - Chito Alcid Talk Show (showbiz-oriented show) (with Chito Alcid) (Monday); The BOSS, the Conjuror (live magic talent show) (with Rannie Raymundo and Wanlu) (Tuesday); Live from the Lounge (variety show) (with )Cherry Lou Ignacio (Wednesday); Gimme A Break (reality show) (with Gus Aldeguer) (Thursday); Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (comedy talk show) (with Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) (Friday) *10:00pm - Arthur Manungtag's Timeless (musical variety show) (with Arthur Manungtag) (Monday); Kaibigan (youth-oriented variety show) (Tuesday); Wednesday Underground (youth-oriented musical variety show) (Wednesday); Hearts on Fire (love song music video show) (with Jonatan Jabson) (Thursday); The Bill Bailey Show (musical talk show) (with Bill Bailey) (Friday) *11:00pm - ZTV Interactive News (late-night newscast) (anchored by Chichi Fajardo Robles and Jun Obrero) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *11:30pm - Heartbeat Live (public affairs talk show) (with Rey Orosa) (Monday); Tagumpay Ng Bayan (public affairs program) (Tuesday); Legally Speaking (court show) (with Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan) (Wednesday); Usapang Legal with Willie (legal talk show) (with Willie Espiritu) (Thursday); Philamlife on TV (public service porgram) (with Vicente Ayllon) (Friday) *12:30am - Jojo A. All the Way! (with Jojo Alejar) *1:00am - Sign off 'Saturday' *4:30am - This New Life *5:30am - PJM Forum (with Bishop Lao Alconga) *6:00am - Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) *6:30am - Sarap Pinoy *7:00am - Jesus the Healer *8:00am - Five and a Half (children show) *8:30am - Barbie (teen animation) *9:00am - Superbook *9:30am - Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) *10:00am - Winx Club (teen animation) *10:30am - Suzie's Cue (talk show) (with Suzy Guttler and Jorel Tan) *11:15am - Sweet Talk (talk show) (with Ms. Sweetie Gardiner) *12:00nn - BingoMillions (game show) *12:15pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (Saturday noontime musical-variety-talk show) (with Lynn Sherman) *1:00pm - Jorel of All Trades (talk show) (with Jorel Tan) *1:30pm - Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) *2:00pm - Disney’s Magic English (cartoons) *2:30pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose (drama anthology show) (with Santa Zita and Shelly Espeleta as Mary Rose Jacinto) *3:30pm - Chito Alcid Talk Show (showbiz-oriented show) (with Chito Alcid) *4:30pm - New Generation (youth-oriented talent and variety show) (with Direk Noel and Cast of New Generation) *5:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (weekend newscast) (anchored by Zaldy Lenon and Rea Lenon) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:00pm - On Scene: Emergency Response (public service program) (with Len Manlapaz and Justo C. Justo) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *8:00pm - Interactive Health (medical program) (Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *8:30pm - Spin 2 Win (interactive game show) (with Alvin Anson) *9:15pm - Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia (starting Mommy Dionisia) *10:00pm - Hostage Ko Multo (comedy-drama action-horror TV series) (starting Smokey Manoloto as Isko, Jun Urbano as Don Emilio, Roldan Aquino, Robert Miller, Jacob Medalla, Leah Ledesma and Mariz Santiago and directed by Junn P. Cabreira) *11:00pm - Saturday Night Live (musical variety show) (with Jorel Tan) *12:00mn - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *1:00am - Sign off 'Sunday' *4:30am - The Hour of Great Mercy *5:30am - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) *6:00am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *7:00am - Sunday TV Mass (gospel show) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *8:00am - *8:30am - Barbie (teen animation) *9:00am - Superbook *9:30am - Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) *10:00am - Winx Club (teen animation) *10:30am - Guidelights w/ Gemma (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) *11:00am - Tagamend (with Bro. Prof. Tagumpay Gonzales) *11:30am - BingoMillions (game show) *11:45am - Pag-usapan Natin (with Carmen Ignacio, Atty. Rogelio Evasco and Atty. Rolando Sibal) *12:30pm - VACC (with Alex Magno) *1:30pm - Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) *2:00pm - Disney’s Magic English (cartoons) *2:30pm - Cartoon Theater (Foreign animated movies) *4:30pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose (drama antology show) (with Santa Zita and Shelly Espeleta as Mary Rose Jacinto) *5:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (weekend newscast) (anchored by Zaldy Lenon and Rea Lenon) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:00pm - Executive Lounge (musical talk-variety show) (with Dale Adriatico) *8:00pm - Spin 2 Win (interactive game show) (with Alvin Anson) *9:00pm - BNP: Brunch Nation Party (variety show) *10:00pm - Sunday Night Movies (Foreign and Pinoy movies) *12:00mn - Jesus the Healer *1:00am - Sign off with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsules) ZTV News and Current Affairs 'Anchors' *Jaime Fabregas (ZTV Balita sa Tanghali) *Chichi Fajardo Robles (ZTV Interactive News) *Jun Obrero (ZTV Interactive News, Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *Zaldy Lenon (ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend) *Jonatan Jabson (RadyoviZion 33) *Johnny Midnight (RadyoviZion 33) *Rea Lenon (ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend) *Hannah Cabanban (ZTV NewsBreak) *Madam Rosa (Global Today, Madam Rosa Live) *Tony Israel (ZTV Balita Ngayon) *Alex Magno (VACC) *Len Manlapaz (On Scene: Emergency Response) *Harry Tambuatco (Talk to Harry) *Gemma Cruz Araneta (ZTV Balita Ngayon, Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Only Gemma, Guidelights w/ Gemma) *Dr. Willie Ong (Doc Willie and Liza, Interactive Health) *Dra Liza Ong (Doc Willie and Liza, Interactive Health) *Dr. Philip Cruz (Interactive Health) *Justo C. Justo (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, On Scene: Emergency Response) *Carmen Ignacio (Pag-usapan Natin) *Atty. Rolando Sibal (Pag-usapan Natin) *Vicente Ayllon (Philamlife on TV) *Suzy Guttler (Suzie’s Cue) *Jorel Tan (Suzie’s Cue) *Atty. Rogelio Evasco (Pag-usapan Natin) *Rey Orosa (Heartbeat Live) *Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan (Legally Speaking) *Willie Espiritu (Usapang Legal with Willie) 'Reporters' *Lito Laparan *Robert Arevalo *Benjie Alejandro *Nikki Tanquintic *Maurice Arcache *Chat Almarvez *Jojo Demetilla *Felix Tambongco *Jackylin Lerion *Nicole Jacinto *Arthur Belarmino *Roy Aldriche Alcazar *Janice Absin Catipay *Chito Alcid